Mollifying Alice
by i Love Keisuke
Summary: What if there is a person who you can't defeat? Let's find out how will Natsume conquer his new friend, Lover, or enemy?. i'm not good with summary but please check it out.
1. Chapter 1

Mollifying Alice

One sunny day, Mikan was not able to wake up early because of her wonderful dream

_Mikan I love you, my ever loving best friend said Hotaru. _

She was running late for her class so she was terrified and already thinking what Jinnu's punishment would be. By the time she reached their classroom she was really scared but she heard Narumi's voice so she quickly knocked on the door. "You are late Mikan, take your seat and we will continue" Said Narumi.

Mikan sat down and then she kept quiet. "I want you to meet your new classmate, Ms Takahashi please enter the room." said Mr. Narumi. Every looked at her. She has really long black, dark hair which almost reach the ground. Her height and fair skin is being complemented by their school uniform and that made her look really cute. Some of their classmates were amazed by her goddess like beauty. "Miss Takahashi, please introduce your self" said Narumi. Every single one of them kept quiet as they anticipate the speech of the new student. "Good day to you all, my name is Kyoko Takahashi, I have a cousin here, his name is Ruka. I'm 12 years old and I'm an Alice just like you" said Kyoko.

"Mr. Narumi what is her Alice?" asked Yu. "I think it is better if she will be the one who answer your question" Said Narumi. "My alice is elemental alice" said kyoko. "Let me explain what is elemental Alice" said Mr. Narumi. "She has the ability to control all the major elements. The major elements are air, nature, water and fire. But she does not have the fire Alice" said Narumi. His statement took Natsume's attention, who is at the time reading a comic book. He looked at her with a angry expression on his face as she speak. "I think you should seat beside you cousin Ruka" said Narumi.

Natsume wanted to test her skills so he tried throwing fire balls at her while she was talking to Narumi-sensei. "Ruka, I want to test your cousin's skills" said Natsume. Kyoko sensed the change of air temperature so she stopped the fireballs by cutting the oxygen supply without even trying to look back.

"Don't play with your fireballs, they're dangerous" said kyoko as she seats beside them.

"Wow! You are really great" exclaimed Mikan. "SHUT UP, you IDIOT!" said Hotaru as she pulls mikan's pony tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Mollifying Alice-II

After their class ended, Mikan went to the new girl in their class. She wants to introduce herself to the newbie. "Hi there kyoko, my name is Mikan Sakura, it is nice meeting you" said the cheerful girl. "Hello Mikan, my name is Kyoko, I hope we can be friends" said kyoko. "Sure, I want to be your friend too. Come with me" said Mikan as she pulls kyoko with her.

"I want you to meet my best friend, her name is Hotaru. This guy is Yu, he is also one of my close friends" said the cheerful Mikan. "Please just be careful when you are around this psycho-idiot girl, you might get in trouble" advised Hotaru. "Stop saying things like that Hotaru, you are hurting Mikan's feelings" said Yu. "Mikan are you ok? I think your best friend Hotaru is just joking around don't take it very seriously" said kyoko as she holds Mikan's face to stop her from crying. "I meant what I said" said Hotaru. Mikan cried out loud thinking _why Hotaru does say those things towards me? Did I do some thing wrong?_

"Don't worry cheer up Mikan. I will just treat you an ice cream just stop crying, ok?" said kyoko as she comforts Mikan. "Yeah I want Ice cream!" screamed the happy Mikan.

They went to the central town to buy their ice cream and give kyoko a tour around the place. "May I ask, what is the name of the guy that has a fire Alice?" asked kyoko. "That nasty brat's name is Natsume Hyuga. You are really great just a while ago, you stopped his fireballs" said Mikan. "I guess, I must apologize to him, I did something cruel. I ashamed him" said kyoko.

Along the way they say Natsume and Ruka who is at the time eating cloud puffs. Mikan quickly starred at them and greeted Ruka. "Hi Ruka, I guess you are with broken fireballs huh". "Shut up you polka dot" said Natsume. "I'm not polka dot my name is Mikan, get it?" said the pissed Mikan. "Ruka, I guessed you changed a lot, I last saw you, you were only 6 feet tall and now I think you really are becoming a good man" said kyoko. "And Mr. Hyuga, I want to apologize for what I've done just a while ago" said kyoko and then she bowed her head. "I guess you never changed, you are still the sweet girl I always knew" said Ruka. Kyoko quickly hugged Ruka and whispered "let's talk later".

Sumire saw what happened so she quickly ran to their direction. "You new girl, stay away from Ruka, you are not a member of his fans club" said the angry girl. "Keep quiet you whisky-bone lover" said Mikan. "Stay out of this you idiot" said Sumire. Yu quickly pulled Mikan away. They continued buying ice cream. They finally reached the store and they bought ice cream.

"What flavor would you want Mikan?" asked kyoko. "I want chocolate" said Mikan. "Alright then, 1 chocolate and one vanilla please, every one gets your ice cream and I will pay" said kyoko. Koko suddenly appeared out of no where. "Hi Mikan, what are you guys doing here?" asked Koko. "Well kyoko is treating us some ice cream" said Mikan. "This is great I came at the right time" said koko.

Every one enjoyed their ice cream moments; kyoko who has her digital camera is at the time capturing their special moments.

Not long the night time finally came; Ruka and kyoko finally had their chance to talk to each other privately.

While kyoko was waiting for Ruka near the river, she decided to take a dip in the water since there's no one around. She wore a kimono (just like Ai Enma of girl from hell). She dipped in the cold water just like before when she was still in the province. Natsume saw a figure on the water so he checked it out; he saw kyoko trying to remove the excess water on her hair. He suddenly felt a feeling which he doesn't necessarily feel when he is around other girls. He was captured by her beauty then he saw her looking at the direction where Ruka was coming from.

"Hi Ruka, it's been a long time" said kyoko. "Don't do that again, you don't know some one might be looking t you" said Ruka. "Alright I promise" said kyoko as she finished changing her clothes. "Your mom is missing you a lot" said kyoko, "she wanted me to tell you that she really loves you" added kyoko. "I missed her too, you still wear kimono don't you" said Ruka. "Doesn't it suit me? Am I ugly now since you have a fan club?" said kyoko in a funny manner. "no it's not" said Ruka. "You are more beautiful now than before" said Ruka. "You are close friends with Natsume, right?" asked kyoko. "Yes, he is my best friend. Why? Some thing that matter?" asked Ruka. "No, there's none. I'm just I don't know… maybe I just kinda understand how he feels" said kyoko. "Don't worry, he is fine. And about what you did earlier, he is not mad. He just wanted to test your abilities" said Ruka as he comforts her cousin. "Alright then, it's late we must go to our own rooms and take a rest, nightie cousin" said kyoko as she waved her hand.

Kyoko decided to take a final stroll. Natsume followed her. When he got the chance, he covered her mouth and asked her to talk for a while. "Do you know that the school will be watching you from now on" asked Natsume. "Yes" strongly replied by kyoko. "I just came to warn you about persona" said Natsume. "Thank you" replied kyoko. "Please take care of my cousin, some times he just gets too emotional but he is a nice guy" added kyoko. "Don't worry I will" replied Natsume. "Come on, it's late. The students are not allowed to be out at this time of night, let me take you to your dorm" said Natsume. Suddenly, they heard a noise and they saw the guard. Natsume quickly pushed kyoko towards the ground and he fell towards her. His face is exactly in front at her face. He covered her mouth. "keep quiet" said Natsume.


	3. Chapter 3

Mollifying alice-iii

The school festival is coming near every one is preparing. Mikan's class is going to do a play about a geisha. Mr. Narumi is there to help for the selection of characters.

"I want to be a geisha and dance" said Mikan. "I think it will suit you" replied Ruka. "I pity the one who will be the emperor or prince. To be stuck with some one like you" said Natsume. "Shut up you bully" replied Mikan. "Polka dots" replied Natsume. "Before we get any more fights let's do draw lots" said yu. "I will be the geisha in this play for sure" said Sumire. "Wee … I guess the spot of being a geisha is really intense" said kyoko. "I like to wear the kimono you made" said Mikan. "I will give it to you after the play if you want, I finished it yesterday" said kyoko. "She is one of the finest kimono makers in our province" said Ruka.

Not long the draw lots are finished. "I wonder who will be the geisha" said yu. "And the emperor will be Natsume Hyuga" said Mr. Narumi. "What the?" said Natsume. "I pity your geisha, ahahahahaha …" said Mikan. "And the geisha will be …. Kyoko" said Mr. Narumi. "Woh... That's unbelievable, me a geisha? I don't act Mr. Narumi" said kyoko.

"No more backing out we are short in terms of time and I think your kimono will suit you" said Mr. Narumi. "Poor kyoko to be stuck with you" said Mikan. "She's a lot prettier than you so it will be ok" replied Natsume. "You said what?" asked Mikan in teasing voice. "I said that you are ugly polka dot" replied the blushing Natsume. "Mikan you will be the geisha's sister" said Mr. Narumi. "I guess I will still wear a kimono" said Mikan. "But I don't want to … "Mikan stopped kyoko from finishing her sentence. "Just do it for the all of us, please" said Mikan. "There is nothing I can do then" said kyoko.

On the next day, kyoko brought the costumes. They were asked to wear it in front of the class. Mikan, yu, kyoko, Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume along with the other characters went to the dressing room. Hotaru helped Mikan to wear a kimono. "I'm excited to see you in a kimono" said Hotaru. "Really?" asked Mikan. "I wonder if your ugly face would change" replied Hotaru. "You are always so mean to me" said Mikan. "I will put your hair up after that" said kyoko. "It will look better" said kyoko. "I envy you kyoko; you have a really long hair" said Mikan. "Well I haven't cut it since birth so it is like this" said kyoko. "You look nice there Mikan" said kyoko. "Please don't put your hair up on the play and later on the room, I just want to see you with your hair down. I haven't seen you put it down before" said Mikan. "But" replied kyoko. "Just do it once" said Hotaru. "Alright I'll do it" said kyoko.

Kyoko wore the geisha's kimono that she made. Every one on the room was amazed by her beauty. The patterns of the kimono suited her skin. Her body's curves are shown. "Wow you are really pretty" said Ruka. "I will just remove this" said Mikan and then she quickly pulled the red ribbon on kyoko's hair. Her hair floated beautifully in the air. Her hair almost reached her knee. Natsume stared at her for a really long time. He was astonished by her beauty. His heart is captured. Kyoko realized that Natsume was starring at her so blushed. "Let's go back now" said yu.

They started to enter the room, Mikan was the first one. Every one was amazed by her beauty. The last to enter was kyoko when she entered the guys stood up and starred at her. They were all captured by her exquisiteness when she was in front of Ayumi; Ayumi stepped on kyoko's kimono. Kyoko fell on the ground and then she walked out and every body started laughing at her. Koko read Ayumi's mind _that's suits her everything changed ever since she came here, I was the star of this class but then she came. She ruined everything. _Ayumi walked out after she heard koko.

Natsume followed kyoko. "Who are you?" asked kyoko. "It's me" replied Natsume. Kyoko quickly ran towards Natsume and then she hugged him. While crying she said "I don't want to do this before but Mr. Narumi talked to me and said that you don't want to do it too but you change your mind" said kyoko. "I accepted the role because of you Natsume. To me you are a real emperor who will come and rescue his family and friends. You are a very nice person and yet so naïve" Said kyoko. "Don't cry" said Natsume as he hug her. "Everything is going to be ok" said Natsume as he comforts her. "I want to be your prince or your emperor" said Natsume. "I want to protect you because I realize slowly I'm falling in love to you "said Natsume. Kyoko hugged her tighter.

They both returned to the room, they planned to keep their relationship a secret. When they reached the room, Mikan quickly talked to kyoko. "Are you ok? Did that bully hurt you?" asked Mikan. "Shut up polka dot" interrupted Natsume. "Don't worry I'm fine now" said kyoko. Every one clapped their hands for kyoko. Ayumi returned back to the room she was surprised to see kyoko back. Kyoko quickly approached her; kyoko took her hand and tried to slap it on her face. Ayumi started crying. "I'm sorry if I offended you, now slap me if you think you need to. Just release you anger" said kyoko. Ayumi removed her hand and quickly ran out of the class room. "She really has a good heart" said Mikan. "You are right" said Hannah.


End file.
